Analise Critica VII
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Draco recebe a recompensa que Harry tinha prometido e acaba tendo uma noite de mais prazer do que esperava conseguir...sequela de analise critica VI.


**Titulo:** Analise Critica VII.

**Declaração: **Eu não possuo Harry.

**Advertência: **Yaoi,Lemon,você foi avisado!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter.

**Resumo: **Yaoi,Draco recebe a recompensa que Harry tinha prometido e acaba tendo uma noite de mais prazer do que esperava conseguir...sequela de analise critica VI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica VII**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O Noite meia noite no castelo de Hogwarts,todos a esse momento estavam dormindo nesse momento depois de um dia exaustivo em Hogsmeade,bom todos tirando os professores que patrulhavam os corredores,Dumbledore que estava sentado em sua mesa chupando gotas de limão,adolescentes cheios de tesão se masturbando em seus quartos e Harry Potter,Draco Malfoy que iram se encontrar na sala precisa e Hermione Granger,a observadora que estava mais interessada em..aãããnnn...ver seus objetos de estudo em um momento intimo do que dormir.

Nossa observadora estava naquele momento seguindo seu melhor amigo sob um feitiço de invisibilidade,se perguntado que surpresas seriam mostradas hoje por seus objetos de estudo naquela noite...sabendo de uma maneira ou de outra a noite seria extremamente prazerosa...quero dizer informativa.

Os dois estavam seguindo para o sétimo andar e Hermione sabia que seu destino seria a sala precisa e Hermione começou a se perguntar como a sala se pareceria para esse encontro,ela sabia que esse quarto poderia fazer os quartos serem impressionantes mas nunca imaginou ele programado para tal uso e se as coisas Harry desse apenas um pequeno pensamento detalhado para a coisa ela podia se tornar algo realmente espetacular por tudo o que a sala poderia proporcionar.

Assim que chegaram ao local exato a onde a porta apareceria Harry passou três vezes por ela pensando no que queria que acontecesse.E Hermione se perguntou por um momento o que a mente de seu amigo criaria para tal encontro...a porta apareceu e os dois entraram no comodo escuro.

oOo

Por um momento Hermione não podia ver nada como se entrasse na escuridão de uma caverna,não podendo distinguir um palmo a sua frente por qualquer coisa então a escuridão parecia surgir brilhos como se fosse estrelas e constelações se formando e em seguida as pequenas bolinhas de luz parecia ganhar vida dançando por todo o comodo e pareciam estar criando os moveis do quarto em um movimento doce e sensual.

Hermione notou Harry a poucos passos a sua frente olhando para a dança que as pequenas bolinhas de luz faziam com um rosto de satisfação,então elas pareciam se juntar a sua volta como se tivessem determinadas a puxar os dois para uma dança...tudo isso era certamente magico,os movimentos hipnóticos que eles faziam era o suficiente para deixa-los ligados e quando uma musica parecia surgir do fundo as coisas começaram a ficar extremamente quente...Hermione podia sentir a excitação sendo bombeada para seu sistema quando cada uma das luzinhas a tocava,era como se ela puxasse dentro de seu ser toda a excitação que ela já havia sentido na vida e a triplicasse de intensidade.

Hermione quase podia ver o sorriso malicioso delas quando faziam que os dois ocupantes desse um pequeno suspiro de prazer antes que do nada elas desaparecesse e a escuridão voltasse com força total deixando ainda a labareda de prazer nos corpos dos ocupantes.

Assim que a claridade voltara ao quarto Hermione teve que conter um suspiro chocado com o que vira...o quarto parecia extremamente impressionante,situado entre o safadeza e o santinho,por não haver palavra melhor no repertorio de Hermione para classifica-la.

Primeiro de tudo,uma das paredes do quarto era um espelho gigantesco que duplicava o quarto e o deixava ainda mais bonito,em um lado tinha uma barra que Hermione não sabia o que era mas ia do teto ao chão e parecia ser de ferro enquanto as outras eram apenas a parede nuas,do lado oposto do aquário tinha um cama com colcha vermelha e champanhe ao seu lado.

No centro do quarto tinha uma enorme jacuzzi com a água claramente quente e que caberia seis pessoas facilmente,a jacuzzi tinha luzes artificiais assim como no teto que mudava de cor dando a tudo um ar e graça mais etéria,o ar sensual estava claramente criado com aquele lugar.E ainda sim a coisa toda pelo menos no ponto de vista de Hermione não tinha nada de romântico como ela esperava,pelo menos seu inconsciente esperava.

O quarto parecia transpirar safadeza,com as luzes brilhando de modo obsceno os brinquedos sexuais perto da cama dando claramente uma dica que a pessoa que tinha sido imaginado usando não tinha em nada uma mente pura ou queria uma coisa romântica para o seu namorado...na verdade quanto mais via a criação e a disposição do quarto Hermione acho que poderia dizer que aquele seria usado por uma mulher da vida,que estaria ensinando os prazeres que o corpo poderia dar a um cliente que iria pagar muito bem para que isso acontecesse.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu o corpo de Hermione quando pensou no que esperava essa noite,olhando os olhos cheios de satisfação de Harry ao ver o quarto e quando notou o brilho malicioso em seu olhar Hermione poderia dizer que nunca mais poderia olhar para seu amigo com os mesmo olhos novamente.

Harry tirou uma pequena sacola do bolso e desapareceu para dentro de uma porta que parecia que seria o banheiro deixando Hermione olhar o quarto que em alguns minutos seria o palco para uma intensa noite de prazer só o pensamento disso era o suficiente para fazer com que ela visse...Sim hoje sua diversão quero dizer pesquisa seria grande e ela esperava ganhar muito prazer...INFORMAÇÕES sobre seu objeto de estudos.

oOo

Nem cinco minutos depois de chegarem Hermione viu Draco surgir a sua frente,Harry ainda não tinha retornado ao quarto e nenhum só podia ser ouvido do banheiro pelo qual ele tinha entrado,Draco vestia roupas casuais que não escondiam em nada a ereção que ele tinha conseguido passando pelas luzes brilhantes.

"Potter qual era o motivo daquela luzes fazendo com que eu ficasse com o tesão da minha vida?sabia que você é quem vai pagar o pato com isso!"Draco falou em alto e bom som antes de analisar a atmosfera do quarto em que se encontrava e sorrir maliciosamente "Mas novamente você já parece estar esperando por isso."

Uma batida sensual começou a tocar pelo quarto e por um momento os dois ocupantes do quarto se sentiram completamente envolvidos com a musica que parecia vir de todos os lugares e de lugar nenhum e em um momento de suspense a porta do banheiro se abriu,fazendo Hermione e Draco engasgarem com que viram.

Harry Potter estava na porta por um momento e parecia o caminho para o pecado,primeiramente ele tinha feito os cabelos crescerem até o meio das costas e usava um batom extremamente vermelho em seu rosto mais o que mais não fora isso que os fizeram engasgar fora a roupa que Harry estava usando...ou melhor a roupa que ele não estava usando.

Harry usava uma roupa que era o lingerie masculina que não escondia praticamente nada de seu corpo mais o mais surpreendente era a cobra verde desenhada que em sua barriga combinando perfeitamente com as livas em forma de cobra em suas mãos.A lingerie era completamente provocante em todos os sentidos demarcando o corpo perfeito do moreno e dando destaque para seu pau extremamente grande e sua bunda que era perfeitamente redonda.

Hermione podia ver que só com a aparição de seu amante Draco parecia prestes a pular em cima dele querendo devastar seu amigo de todas as formas imaginadas pelo homem na humanidade...hoje a noite claramente seria a mais quente possível.

Harry sorriu provocante antes de andar sensualmente em direção a Draco que parecia implorar para ser fodido de um modo brutal pelo homem a sua frente...assim que parou a frente de Draco ele tocou seu corpo de maneira provocativa antes de falar safadamente.

"E você deve ser o senhor Malfoy!"Harry lambeu o lábio em provocação"Eu estava esperando por você...seu pai me pagou muito bem para fazer com que você entre no céu hoje!"

Harry começou a lentamente a despir seu amante Draco não parecia saber o que fazer sobre aquele ato ainda olhando para o corpo de moreno com grande cobiça,assim que estava Harry obteve seu amante nu ele o puxou em direção da jacuzzi e o fez entrar.

Hermione olhava impressionada como Harry dava banho em Draco fazendo toques provocativos e demorados percorrendo cada espaço do corpo que ele conseguia antes de sorrir e negar-lhe acesso a seu corpo...Draco parecia hipnotizado pelo corpo de seu amante fora da banheira...e não era para menos Harry estava a tentação em pessoa.

"Então senhor Malfoy,vamos dar continuidade ao seu entretenimento?"Harry perguntou depois de terminar o banho de seu amante e puxa-lo para fora da banheira "Como você pode perceber tenho o tempo limitado,meu próximo cliente ira chegar em uma hora mas como prometido,tenho que fazer o senhor ver o céu antes"

Assim que Draco estava fora da banheira,o corpo todo molhado e com s gotas de água percorrendo o corpo de deus grego Hermione teve que conter um suspiro ao vê-lo totalmente duro,o choque pelo que Harry estava fazendo ainda nítido em suas feições mais também parecia começar a entrar no personagem.

"E roga dizer...como você ira fazer isso?E ainda mais em apenas uma hora?"Draco disse com sarcasmo e luxuria recheadas em sua foz fazendo Harry jogar um sorriso safada por um momento.

"Você vera jovem Malfoy...você vera..."

"Sera que posso ter uma toalha agora então?" Draco perguntou por estar todo molhado se Hermione viu ele estremecer quando Harry lambei-lhe o peito de um modo provocativo.

"Sinto muito Senhor Malfoy...mas eu sou muito contra toalhas dentro desse estabelecimento...as se o senhor me permitir irei resolver seu problema em um instante." E com isso Harry começou a lamber todo o corpo de Draco recolhendo cada gota de água que estava em seu corpo e fazendo o príncipe de gelo soltar varias cadencias de gemidos de prazer.

Hermione só podia comparar Harry como um cobra pelo jeito que eles estavam se movendo um contra Malfoy com o objetivo de capturar cada gosta de água que percorria o caminho pelo corpo de seu amante,só o modo como a língua de Harry se movia pelo corpo de Draco já era indicio o suficiente para mostrar como ele tinha habilidade com a língua.

Harry parecia estar incitando Draco a todo o momento como se tivesse prazer em ver o outro se contorcer aos seus cuidados e mesmo assim não lhe dando a libertação tão desejada que queria.

"Harry!"Disse Draco em aviso,mostrado que estava ficando farto da brincadeira que ele estava fazendo.

Harry olhou para ele com um brilho malicioso que mostrava que ele ainda não estava nem perto de sair do estilo das provocações em um tempo presente,Mas mesmo assim se afastou dele e o puxou para uma cadeira próxima a barra de ferro que estava em um dos cantos.

"Agora senhor Malfoy que você esta seco e preparado vamos começar a outra fase de seu entretenimento"Harry fez o seu amante se sentar e foi bateu palmas fazendo com que a musica que tocava se tornasse dez mil vezes mais sensual antes de dar-lhe um beijo feros e voltar para o ferro.

Por um momento Harry não fez nada mais quando ouve uma batida mais provocante ele rapidamente subiu belo poste fazendo uma serie de contorcionismos como virar de ponta cabeça,escorregar pelo ferro,parando em posses sexy e sensuais fazendo Draco e Hermione ficarem pasmos com a graciosidade e sensualidade que ele fazia fazendo os dois alcançarem um nível extremo de prazer.

Harry continuava a apresentação no ritmo da musica,fazendo com que ele parecesse se foder no poste a força que ele empregava nas posições quase não pareciam ser mostradas,Harry parecia natural naquilo...o moreno certamente parecia irresistível.

Logo as posições se tornavam mais sensuais,provocantes e difíceis a sequencias de aberturas com a perna que o moreno fazia pareciam impossíveis e dolorosas,o poste parecia ter se tornado uma extensão do corpo do moreno de tão natural, sexy e provocante ele parecia,uma pergunta rondava tanto a cabeça de Draco quanto a de Hermione que era _"onde foi que Harry tinha aprendido isso?" _Ambos tinha certeza de que ele conseguiria fazer até mesmo uma pessoa assexuada vir com os movimentos que fazia.

Logo Harry se moveu para o chão e começou a dançar para Draco que tinha se levantado inconscientemente e começou a utiliza-lo como o seu poste as provocações se estenderam por um momento eternamente longo antes que Draco puxasse o moreno com ferocidade parecendo tocar em todo o corpo do moreno a mesmo tempo.

Logo Draco empurrava Harry para trás com indo em direção da cama...Draco parecia ter sido consumido pelo tesão e não estar mais pensado logicamente embora Harry não parecia se importar em tudo,na verdade parecia estar gostando da ferocidade que o namorado estava demonstrado.

Draco rasgou a lingerie que Harry utilizava querendo acesso rápida ao corpo que tento o provocara a alguns momentos atras,Hermione olhava extasiada como Draco dominava com bestialidade o corpo sob ele,e mesmo assim tomando cuidado para não machucar sua amate demasiado mal,ele estava fazendo isso claramente inconsciente o que mostrava o quanto ele se importava com o moreno,cuidado de seu bem estar mesmo dendo perdido a cabeça.

Draco mesmo em seu estado preparou o seu amante,não com tanto cuidado quanto geralmente mais o suficiente para que ele não se machucasse com o que estava prestes a acontecer,A observadora podia dizer que a preparação foi superficial e não muito bem colocada mais que parecia para os dois o suficiente no momento.

Ela viu como Draco entrou em seu amante de uma vez fazendo os dois soltarem um longo gemido de prazer,ambos não esperaram nem um minuto para foderem um contra o outro,Hermione podia dizer que o tesão em que eles se encontravam era primal e ela também estava nele por que lançou o feitiço para abafar os ruídos que ela provavelmente faria e começou a tocar em seu próprio corpo.

Hermione nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto mais ela não conseguia mais segurar,todo o tesão acumulado pela luz brilhante no começo,a dança de Harry e o modo como os dois estavam fodendo na sua frente era demais para que ela aguentasse mais um muito,ela mesma precisava de libertação,ela tocou em seus seios e partes mais intimas...ela voltou a olhar a cena que acontecia,mesmo se tocando ela não queria perder nada dos acontecimentos.

A força das estocadas pareciam ter aumentado o ritmo,a vocalidade dois(três)estavam enchia o ar,Draco segurava a cintura do menor com possessividade e indo assim gradualmente aumentando o ritmo que dava a cada estocada,Harry rebolava o quadril a cada movimento,incitando-o a continuar o que estava fazendo e mesmo assim parecia completamente entregue ao loiro.

Hermione viu como os dois se beijavam com urgências,seus lábios claramente inchados e mesmo assim os dois não pareciam se importar ela podia notar que ambos(os três na verdade)estavam se aproximando cada vez mais clímax e Hermione intensificou o ritmo com que tocava em seu próprio corpo.

Os três chegaram ao mesmo momento,enquanto Hermione sentiu o orgasmo poderoso que tivera ela perdera a sequencia dos acontecimentos por um minuto o que fora o suficiente para os dois amantes acostumados a ir varia vezes por noite a se recuperarem.

Hermione quando se deu conta viu que Harry e Draco se beijavam ainda freneticamente,com apertos possessivos que deixavam a bem claro a quem o outro pertencia Harry virou o corpo seu corpo para montar seu namorado pegando ritmo alucinante que ele tinha antes o momento de paixão era avassalador para os dois e a pessoa que assistia...e logo os três sentiram atingir o segundo orgasmo da noite...Hermione apenas vendo aquela cena.A satisfação percorrendo em ondas os três,eles sem ter a minima vontade de se levantar para e acabar com aquele êxtase completo em que estavam.

Por um momento nenhum dos dois(três)queriam se mover então Harry se ajeito melhor no corpo de seu amante e beijou suavemente sua mandíbula aproveitando e com um pequeno suspiro de contentamento fechou os olhos por um momento fazendo uma careta quando mudou o copo de posição.

Hermione sentia pelo seu amigo,ele estaria dolorido amanha se é que ele poderia andar em tudo,Hermione podia sentir o cansaço bater seu corpo e tinha certeza de que os dois amantes na cama já estavam a beira do sono,ela sabia que não podia deixar-se dormir ali hoje seria perigoso...levantando-se ela olhou por um momento o casal de amantes na cama.

Opostos e Perfeitos.

Hermione só podia comparar os dois assim,mas não tinha como descreve-los de outro modo de qualquer forma... Hermione olhou por mais um momento vendo os dois se ajeitarem na inconsciência para ficarem mais confortável com Draco comendo seu corpo para segurar e proteger o menor enquanto Harry de deixava abraçar e proteger.

A observadora deu as costas indo para fora da cena,voltando fazendo seu caminho para a torre de grifinória pensando em duas coisas...ela estava certa que nunca mais poderia olhar para seu melhor amigo com os mesmo olhos,não depois de vê-lo daquele modo e se perguntou se quando ele verdadeiramente se abrisse para ela,ele lhe insinuaria a dançar no poste.

Satisfeita com seu pensamento Hermione percorreu os corredores rapidamente querendo chegar na sua cama o mais rápido possível,querendo dormir para recuperar as energias e analisar mais criticamente as memorias que conseguiu essa noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **pequena recompensa de Harry para Draco!Sinto por ser tão pouco detalhado,eu não gostei muito dessa,mais não consegui fazer melhor :P gostaram? Vamos pessoal!Tenho que saber se estou agradando e o que mais vocês querem que apareça!


End file.
